Countries vs DC superheroes
by eoinio11
Summary: The countries have an important meeting until suddenly they get teleported into the DC universe where all the DC characters have red eyes. What wiill happen
1. Chapter 1

**COUNTRIES VS DC SUPERHEROES**

 **WARNING**

 **This isn't meant to offend any countries or people in them countries so please don't be offended and enjoy**

 **...**

All the countries gathered in one room for a meeting that was about to unfold then a portal opened and sucked everyone into it

After awhile America, Russia, Iran, Iraq, Ukraine and Brazil were in this strange city

America: where are we?

Russia: I don't know

Ukraine: wheres everyone else

Brazil: They dissapeared

Then a man wearing a blue outfit with red pants, boots and cape with a large S in the middle

Brazil: Hey look its superma-

Superman punched Brazil so hard he went through 5 buildings

Iran: what was that for?

Superman had red eyes

America: that isn't normal

Superman then punched Russia into Ukraine

Ukraine: watch it

Russia: no you watch it

America: so since he is attacking I say we fight back

Iran: second it

America and Iran charged at Superman but Superman just slapped them onto the ground

Superman: your from a different Dimension

Iraq now tried to kick Superman but he just throws him onto the ground

Ukraine and Russia got up

Superman: you people never really learn do you?

Superman pulled out a decapatated Alantis head

Ukraine: thats what happened to him

Russia: where are we

Superman: your in metropolis my playground

America: wait that doesn't sound right

Superman: my master's playground

Iran: mind control?

Russia and America tried to lunge at Superman but he simply just jumped out of the way and they collided midair

Then Brazil came back

Brazil: round two pyjama pants

Superman was going to hit him put he stopped and fell to the ground and Brazil just simply kicked him until he got knocked out

Iran: how did you?

Brazil held out a green rock that was in his pocket

Brazil: kryptonite

...

Japan teleported into this weird cave. He looked around confusingly until a voice came from behind him

?: what are you doing here your not supposed to be here

Japan looked behind to see a man in a black suit with a black cape and a mask with ears that looked like a bats and a utility also had red eyes

Japan: ...

?: talk! Do you know who I am!

Japan: ?

?: IM THE BATMAN

Japan: !?

Batman threw two batrangs at Japan but Japan took out his sword and deflected them

Batman then threw a grenade but Japan jumped out of the way

Batman then tried punching Japan but Japan blocked it and poked Batman's eyes and kicked him into a wall Japan was about to decapitate Batman when a call came on the main computor

It was from the watch tower the flash was on the screen he also had red eyes

Flash: Batman we have a situation. Some girl has attacked the Watch tower she is armed with a staff

Then in the backround showed Germany hitting Martian Manhunter to the ground

Batman: im on my way. Dont worry ill leave you company

And then as if on cue came down Robin, Nightwing and batgirl as Batman was teleported to the watchtower

Japan got into a fighting stance

...

Ireland, N Ireland, Belguim, Indonesia and Denmark teleported to a city

N Ireland: where are we?

Ireland: shut up N Ireland now where are we

Denmark looks at a sign

Denmark: says here we are in jump city

Ireland: where is it

Denmark: I cant imagine we are allowed to say

Ireland: now thats that settled we can-

Then Ireland bumped into a girl wearing a dark blue cloak only her eyes and her mouth was revealed and she also had red eyes

Ireland: watch it lady I was walking

?: who are you?

Ireland: That's abit of a personal question

?: WHO ARE YOU!?

Ireland: ok fine. I'm sure you know my sister cloe*points at Belguim*Her husband Lamer*points at Denmark* then theres fat piece of sh*t*points at N Ireland*Then theres just Indonesia

Indonesia: hi

?: and who are you?

Ireland: im...* Ireland whack her over the head with a hurley stick*

N Ireland: wtf you just don't hit people like that

Ireland slaps N Ireland

N Ireland: ow

Ireland: come on lets get outta here

Belguim: and her

Ireland: F*CK HER LEAVE HER THERE

they left

...

first chapter done. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGESTIONS FOR THIS FANFIC PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS


	2. Chapter 2

**Countries vs DC superheroes chapter 2**

 **WARNING**

 **THIS ISN'T MEANT TO OFFEND ANY COUNTRIES OR PEOPLE IN THEM COUNTRIES SO PLEASE DON'T BE OFFENDED AND ENJOY**

 **...**

Ireland,N Ireland, Denmark, Belguim and Indonesia were walking down the coast

Denmark: do you always harm little girls like that

Ireland: shut up

N Ireland: you still have blood on your hurley

Ireland flung it into the ocean

Ireland: now where is it

The hurley then came out of the ocean and hit Ireland in the head

Ireland: ow what the hell

Then Aquaman came out of the water he had red eyes

Denmark: uhh oh

N Ireland: ...

Ireland: what the hell

Aquaman: you must be punished for coming here

Indonesia: what it should be the other way around

Aquaman: you dare defy me

Ireland: fight ya

Aquaman: if it is a fight you want then its a fight you get

Ireland: its five on one

N Ireland looked behind them and shreiked

N Ireland: uh Ireland?

Ireland: What!?

N Ireland: the girl with the dark cloak is back with tenticles

Ireland: take care of it yourself

N Ireland: what?

then a black tenticle went around N Ireland's leg

N Ireland: FFFFUCCCCC!

N Ireland got dragged under the cloak

Meanwhile Germany was holding her own in the watch tower

Then Green Lanthern(with red eyes)made a fist and hit Germany into a wall she got up and grabbed her staff and japped green lanthern right where the sun don't shine

Then batman teleported in and threw batarangs at here. Germany deflected them and two got stuck in her staff

Germany: missed

Batman: wait for it

The two batarangs on Germanys staff were flashing red she dropped the staff and it blew up. Batman was then behind her and kicked her onto the ground

Germany got up and ran to the control pannel

Batman: what are you doing

Germany pressed a button and a beam of light appeared

while that was going on in the batcave there was a red eyes nightwing and batgirl on the floor KOed and Robin(Damien Wayne) with a sword through him. Japan picked him up then they got transported to the watchtower

Germany: Japan!?

Japan: ...

Batman: youll pay!

Batman lunged at Japan and they both start countering eachothers attack

Meanwhile America,Russia, Ukraine, Iran, Iraq and Brazil were out of motropolis and were just walking in the countryside

America: so we kicked a superheroes ass

Brazil: but theyre was something weird about him

Iran: he wouldn't attack innocent people

Iraq: yea

Russia: you two aren't innocent

Iran/Iraq: either are you!

Ukraine stopped

Brazil: Ukraine

Then an arrow came out from one of the bushes and tazers Ukraine

Brazil: green arrow

Green Arrow also had red eyes as he walked out from the bushes

Green Arrow: your not welcomed on this world

Iran: whats with your eyes

Green Arrow: silence!

America suddenly takes out an smg

Russia: where did you get that-

America lays waste to Green Arrow

Iraq: you killed him!

America: all in the job description

Russia: you get paid!?

Back with Ireland,N Ireland, Denmark,Belguim and Indonesia

Ireland was trying to drown Aquaman

Ireland: why is it not working!?

Aquaman punches him

Aquaman: I live in water fool

Denmark was trying to save N Ireland from uh uh

Denmark looks at the screen

Denmark: her name is Raven

Narrator: right wait really?

Denmark: yea

Narrator: I thought her name would be demon girl or something but hey she was made by dc *coughs*Denmark was trying to save N Ireland from Ravan

Denmark: Raven

Narrator: Raven

Denmark jumped on the dark tenticles of Ravens demonic form

Denmark: I need something that will-wait

Denmark went through his pocket and found some holy water

Denmark: the vatican gave everyone this

Denmark threw holy water on Raven and she began to feel pain and revert back to normal

N Ireland was on the ground looking shocked

Denmark: do you wanna talk-

N Ireland: NO!

...

if you have any suggestions how I can make this better please but it into the review section i would love your feedback

AND THIS IS ALL FOR A FEW LAUGHS SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE IT TO SERIOUSLY YOU CAN TAKE IT ABIT SERIOUSLY BUT NOT ALOT

THANK YOU


	3. Chapter 3

**Countries vs DC Chapter 3**

 **WARNING**

 **THIS IS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND ANY COUNTRIES SO PLEASE DONT BE OFFENDED AND ENJOY**

 **...**

Japan and Batman were fighting until Batman knocked Japan back

Germany then tried to get into the fight but the Martian Manhunter stopped her

Batman: you will be destroyed

Then Robin got up took the sword out of him and tried to attack Japan

Japan avoided it and kicked him into the window where it crack but didn't break

...

Captain Marvel(Shazam) was flying through the air he also had red eyes and appeared to be looking for something or someones

Underneath him where England, Greece, Nigeria, New zealand , N Korea and Canada were looking up at him. Greece was holding a harpoon and was aiming it at him

England: ready, aim...

N Korea: FIRE FIRE!

England: I was about to get to that

N Korea: NO FIRE!

Greece fired the harpoon and it hight Shazam right in the chest but he kept flying. Greece tried to pull him back but he was being towed into the air

England: Greece!

Then England got hit by a yellow streak

England: ow

Then it happened again and again

Then Aqualad lands in with red eyes aswell

Aqualad: you guys will be derminated

Aqualad then trook out 2 hydro swords

Then Kid flash stopped next to him

K Flash: told you there was people here

Aqualad: then we battle them

N Korea: I beat you all

Canada: ok

England: this really takes the biscuit attack!

England tried to attack K Flash but K Flash dodged effortlessly then Canada tried to grab him but K Flash just simply kicked him into England. Nigeria then tried to attack K Flash then dodged but New Zealand grabbed him. K Flash then just ran for a tour around the world with New Zealand still holding on for dear life

N korea tried to handle Aqualad but Aqualad them back

Then Greece looked behind him only to see them being beaten up by Aqualad. He takes out a second harpoon and shoots it at Aqualad, it goes right through Aqualad as he starts to lift up

Canada: what do we do now

England: we search for the others

Back with America and co they took abit of Green Arrows blood

Russia: we need a computer

Iran: but where

America: the batcave

Iraq: the batcave?

America: the batcave

Brazil: we need a ride

Then a car came by

Iran stopped the car and threw the driver out

Iran: sorry we need it

Brazil was driving the car and they took of to Gotham

With Ireland,Belguim,N Ireland, Denmark and Indonesia were still fighting Aquaman

Belguim: who are we gonna do this

Indonesia: I have an idea

Ireland runs back

Ireland: make it quick

Denmark: Ireland we need to retreat

Ireland: why

Denmark: look at N Ireland hes bloody tramatized

Ireland: but can we just leave him-

Denmark: No

Ireland: where is demon girl anyway?

Denmark: oh shes burning

and if just on que Raven was on fire in the backround

Aquaman: enough fooling around

He puts Ravens fire out and she immediately gets into a battle position as her and Aquaman surround the countries

Ireland: we can still beat them its 2 vs 5

They countries stand shoulder to shoulder ready to take them on then Greece literally drops in

Greece: ow

Then shazam lands with the heroes

All superheroes: you will be destroyed

Ireland: we still out number you

...

Meanwhile in metropolis Superman is still suffereing with the green kryptonite then a figure walks over and destroyed the kryptonite

?: they told me not to interfer but I just had to

Superman then gets up still with the red eyes and goes enroute to where a fight is beginning to start

...

In the watchtower the fight was still happening but more heroes were waking up to help Batman,Robin and the Martian Manhunter

Japan was still fighting Batman and Robin but now Green Lanthern, Flash and Black Canary join the fight

Germany was fighting Martian Manhunter and saw the glass

She had an idea

Germany: Japan!

Japan ran to her as they went to the elevator Germany threw her staff at the glass it cracked and sucked all the superheroes down to earth

Japan and Germany simply took a jet and went down to earth in it

...

The superheroes from space all fell where the Ireland and co were

Denmark: now were outnumbered

Then superman landed

Ireland: yea i thought I wouldve died by a rich guy in an armoured suit, a guy with a hammer, a guy with a shield, a green guy and a archer named hawk-

Superman: silence we let you live enough

Then a time portal opened

...

With America, Russia, Ukraine, Brazil, Iran and Iraq they were outside wayne manor

Russia: ok guys play it cool

Everyone nods as Russia rings the doorbell and Alfred answers

Brazil: what up...homedog me and my..homeys were just chillin

Iran: what are you doing

Brazil: playing it cool

Iran: yea so what the f**k are you doing

Alfred: im sorry but master Bruce isn't home come back later

Then America tazered him with a tazer gun

Russia: WHAT ARE YOU DOING

America: getting a way in now come with me

America opens the secret passage to the batcave and goes onto the computer

They putted a blood sample from Green Arrow on a plate and ran it through scanners

America: ok whats in it... I don't believe it

...

FINISHED!  
IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THIS PLEASE PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS SECTION

THANKS FOR READING


End file.
